YouRiko Week
by Mag Max Kuv Bigotes
Summary: YouRiko Week, iremos contando una historia día a día por 7 días para participar en este reto. Día 1 Animals. Riko tiene un serio problema con los perros y no ayuda el hecho de que el perro de su vecina y amiga Chika la acose día y noche. You perrito, Riko antiperros, Chika harta de los dos.
1. Día 1: Animals

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **YouRikoWeek**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Salgo un rato de mi hiatus para dejar mi participación en la semana del YouRiko, organizada por los twitteros y que se llevará a cabo a lo largo de 7 días. Espero poder terminarlo y completar esta historia que irá relacionada a las diferentes palabras elegidas para cada día. En esta primera, tomé la de animales, viajando y un poco océano para narrar mi fic. Siempre he querido hacer una historia con You perrito y aprovechando la palabra es que la he hecho un perrito muy lindo y masoquista. Espero poder continuar mañana sin tanto contratiempo y sin que el desánimo me caiga de nuevo._

 _~•~_

 _ **Día 1: Animals**_

 _~•~_

—¡CHIKAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Un fuerte grito resonó por todo el lugar muy temprano esa mañana y sacó de golpe de sus sueños a una joven de cabellera naranja que de inmediato dio un saltó fuera de su cama.

—¡No puede ser! ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Youuuuu! —corrió hasta la puerta de su balcón abriéndolo de pronto y un bulto gris entró con pánico colocándose detrás de ella huyendo del monstruo en el que se había convertido su vecina y amiga.

Chika apenas pudo agacharse para no recibir en la cara la pantufla que voló llena de furia por los aires directo a ella.

—¡Takami Chika! —una furibunda y jadeante Riko con la otra pantufla en mano la amenazaba desde el balcón de la casa de enfrente—. ¡Qué sea la última vez que tu perro se mete en mi casa y se atreve a dormir en mi cama!

—Vamos Riko-chan —trato de calmar a su enojada amiga—, You es inofensivo, él solo quiere estar contigo porque le agradas.

—¡Pero él a mí no! —le echó unos terribles y feroces ojos de fuego al perro que estaba detrás de Chika con las orejas y el rabo escondidos—. ¡No te quiero ver más en mi habitación!

—Pero Riko…

—Amarralo o algo o la próxima vez aventarles un zapato será lo mínimo —sentenció mirando al perro y a su dueña—. ¿Entendido?

You se ocultó detrás de Chika chillando y la chica bajó los brazos cansada. Esta escena se repetía por lo menos más de tres veces cada semana desde que Riko y su familia habían llegado a mudarse a la casa de la parte trasera del ryokan.

—Ahora devuélveme mi pantufla que ya es tarde y no llegaremos a tiempo a clases —le exigió malhumorada y Chika recogió la chancla para devolverla a su dueña.

Riko cerró con tal fuerza la ventana de su balcón que Chika creyó que se iba a romper el vidrio. Ya repuesta del susto matutino, se giró a buscar a You que estaba hecho bolita debajo de la mesita en medio de su habitación.

—¡¿Es en serio?! —recrimino a su perro que chilló más fuerte—. ¿Qué es esta obsesión con Riko-chan? Admito que es bonita cuando no está enojada —You asomó la cabeza por debajo de la mesa asintiendo y Chika le rascó las orejas—, pero tú la haces enojar demasiado.

You aulló triste y Chika lo acarició con más fuerza.

—Ya sabes que no le agradan los perros y tú sigues insistiendo en acercarte —le jaló una oreja—. No quiero quedarme sin perro, así que portate bien.

Chika obtuvo un ladrido de respuesta y dejó a You para disponerse a comenzar el día pues la hora ya apremiaba.

Casi cuarenta minutos después Chika estaba saliendo por la puerta principal con un pan en la boca corriendo para tratar de alcanzar a Riko que como siempre iba unos pasos por delante. You no perdió el tiempo y la siguió corriendo a la par. Era la rutina de la mañana.

Llegó hasta la parada del bus y Riko frunció el ceño al ver llegar a Chika con You jadeante que se detuvo yendo a echarse en el otro extremo y Riko quedó más tranquila.

—Creí que ibas a amarrarlo —dijo una molesta Riko.

—Se me olvidó, además ya sabes que no me gusta hacer eso —Chika se rascó la cabeza—. No es tan mal chico, deberías darle una oportunidad, todas las chicas de la escuela lo adoran.

Los labios de Riko se torcieron en una mueca de desagrado y volteó a mirar a You que levantó las orejas al sentirse observado y bostezo mostrando todos los dientes de su hocico.

—Son sus colmillos, ¿cómo sabes que no te morderá? —un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al imaginarse la sensación de carne siendo rasgada.

—You jamás haría algo como morder de mala fé, es un amor de perro, más bueno que el pan —señaló al animal—. Míralo tan lindo.

You comenzó a mover la cola entusiasmado y Riko se alejó un poco.

—Lo siento, no puedo —se levantó avanzando hacia donde el autobús estaba llegando para subirse en él.

Chika volteó a ver a su perro y se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa y siguió a Riko al bus.

You se quedó en la parada y corrió tras el autobús ladrando mientras Chika le decía adiós desde la ventana.

Se cansó unas cuadras más adelante cuando el autobús tomó velocidad dejándolo atrás. Optó mejor en ir a dar una vuelta por el barrio. Tenía mucho tiempo por matar hasta el regreso de su dueña y su amiga. Así que fue al parque a jugar con los niños que pasarían por allí más tarde rumbo al preescolar.

Cómo había dicho Chika, You era muy popular entre las personas. Jugaba con los niños del preescolar un rato y luego cuando estos entraban a la escuela, él se iba a su siguiente parada, el mercado del muelle. Allí los pescadores y los tenderos le dejaban comer las sobras o algún que otro pescado que de buena fé le regalaban. A cambio You los dejaba acariciarlo y rascarle la panza.

Satisfecho su estómago regresaba a la playa cerca de casa y se zambullía en el mar persiguiendo a las gaviotas y revolcándose en la arena. A veces, si había turistas, se colaba en el ferry e iba hasta Awasima a visitar a sus otros amigos.

Kanan lo recibía y pasaban el rato en el agua o atendiendo clientes que You entretenía mientras Kanan preparaba sus equipos de buceo. Cuando el sol estaba bajando del cielo, se despedía con un ladrido y su recompensa de una porción de pescado seco y volvía al muelle donde tomaba el ferry de la tarde justo a tiempo para la llegada de Chika.

Sin embargo esa tarde al bajar del ferry y poner una pata en la playa otra vez, algo no le gusto. Un grupo de perros ajenos al barrio estaban merodeando en su territorio y eso no lo iba a permitir. Corrió hasta ellos para conocerlos y ver si eran amistosos o no y fue recibido con gruñidos y colmillos desnudos. You enseguida se puso a la defensiva y les mostró los dientes con ferocidad.

Los ladridos de los bravucones no se hicieron esperar y entre ambos se ladraron amenazantes. Uno de los perros, uno de pelaje oscuro, se fue sobre él y casi lo mordió sino fuera porque You era ágil. Un vecino que vio la escena llegó apresurado y avento una cubetada de agua para asustar a los perros y los foráneos salieron huyendo con You ladrandoles detrás.

El bus estaba llegando en ese preciso momento y Chika y Riko alcanzaron a ver a You ladrar y al vecino peleando con él.

—Ves como tengo razón —le recriminó Riko—. Son animales salvajes y en cualquier momento pueden atacar y morderte.

—No es así, sólo está cuidando su territorio —respondió cansada Chika—. ¡Hey You! —llamó al perro que al verla salió hacia ella y se abalanzó para lamerle la cara ante el espanto de Riko que salió huyendo hacia su casa.

Chika se rió de su amiga y su actitud y camino con You también hacia su casa después de pedirle perdón por las molestias a su vecino.

Una hora más tarde y con You durmiendo tranquilamente a los pies de Chika en la sala del ryokan, Riko apareció llevando sus libros y cuadernos para hacer la tarea con su amiga. You se emocionó enseguida y moviendo la cola hizo fiesta al ver a la chica.

—No pienso ayudarte con matemáticas sí eso está cerca mío —señaló a You que en un segundo bajó su intensidad y con su cara de regañado se fue a esconder detrás de Chika que reviró los ojos pero asintió.

—Lo siento chico, te quedas en el patio.

Cómo pudo agarró a You que se resistió y lo jaló hasta la entrada del ryokan y le puso la cadena en el collar para dejarlo anclado a su casita de perro que casi nunca utilizaba.

—Te recompensaré más tarde, lo prometo —junto sus manos disculpándose y dejó a You sollozando y con ojos de cachorro lloroso.

Un par de horas más tarde, You que dormía en el suelo se despertó alerta con las orejas en alto. Había algo que no le gustaba y se puso en guardia enseguida para ladrarle a lo que fuera que estaba perturbando su descanso apacible.

Escuchó voces venir del interior del ryokan y Chika con Riko cruzaron el umbral para, la primera, despedir a su amiga que regresaba a su casa. Chika se sentó en el portal y You espero sus manos de recompensa. Cosa que era una trampa para darle tiempo a Riko de llegar hasta la puerta sin que You saliera tras ella una vez le quitará la cadena.

Un día normal en el ryokan de la familia Takami.

Chika fue a tomar un baño y You se pegó a ella para recibir un baño también. Después de un día tan agitado, realmente el perro olía un poco mal. Se entretuvieron mirando videos de idols mientras Chika secaba el pelaje gris de You y se disponía a ir a la cama con su perro durmiendo a sus pies.

El ruido del aire pareció despertar a You a media noche que gruñó a la oscuridad. Chika se revolvió en su cama y calló a You que fue hasta la ventana que daba al balcón y rascó el cristal. Había algo afuera que lo tenía alterado. Intento salir abriendo la ventana pero Chika previendo que volviera a escapar, dejó el seguro puesto. You ladró y recibió un almohadazo sobre él. Chika no lo iba a dejar salir. Así que optó por ir a la puerta de la habitación y rascando en un rincón oculto, logro acceder a una rasgadura en la pared de había hecho con anterioridad y por donde escapaba cuando Chika se lo ponía difícil.

Bajó al primer piso y se encontró a Shima mirando la televisión en el lobby.

—¿De nuevo con la chica Sakurauchi? —lo pilló en su camino a la salida.

Con un simple ladrido le contestó y señaló con el hocico a la puerta.

—Solo ten cuidado, no queremos que salgas lastimado —You volvió a ladrar y salió fuera una vez Shima abrió la puerta principal.

Anduvo por la calle con los sentidos alertas y gruñendo a todo lo extraño que veía a su paso. Llegó hasta la casa de Riko y merodeo alrededor, al no encontrar nada y después de ladrar al gato rojo chismoso que le miraba desde una barda, regreso al patio del ryokan para trepar por un montón de cajas hasta el balcón de la habitación de Riko.

Como era de esperar, estaba cerrada la ventana. No le quedó más remedio que echarse en el piso, enroscarse debido al sereno y hacer guardia.

Casi amanecía cuando escucho el sonido de pisadas y al asomarse por el borde del balcón, vio a la manada de perros de la tarde anterior, tirar un bote de basura. You les ladró enojado despertando a Riko en el proceso. Fue tras los perros antes de que Riko saliera a correrlo y haciendo alarde de bravuconería los asustó persiguiendolos hasta la otra calle.

Resopló molesto y orinó el poste de la esquina de la calle y estaba por darse la vuelta para regresar a la casa Sakurauchi, cuando un chorro de agua fría le cayó encima.

Chilló todo mojado hasta la cola. Riko se había levantado enfadada y con el solo propósito de darle una lección al perro que había estado afuera de su habitación casi toda la noche.

—¡Mira el desastre que haz hecho! —con su mano señaló los botes de basura tirados y despedazados en la calle.

You aulló triste tratando de defenderse agachando las orejas pero siendo un perro no podía hacerse entender con Riko.

—No quiero verte otra vez en mi casa perro malo.

Riko se dió la vuelta enojada y You se quedó mojado y con sus ánimos en el suelo.

~•~


	2. Día 2: Hands

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **YouRikoWeek**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Día 2 de la semana YouRiko, vamos revelando un poco más. Trate de usar las palabras manos, confesión y cielo en los conceptos de Ruby llegando a ayudar a You, la revelación de algo paranormal y el cuervo._

~•~

 **Día 2: Hands**

~•~

Luego de tal mañana tan húmeda y triste, You regreso al ryokan con la cola entre las patas lamentándose el desprecio de Riko. Shima estaba en el pórtico barriendo el polvo cuando regreso y lo vio cabizbajo. Sin hacerle mucho caso, You se metió dentro de su casita de perro y no asomó la cabeza.

—¿De nuevo la chica Sakurauchi te ha rechazado? —Shima se acercó hasta la abertura de la casita de perro y se agachó para hablarle.

Algunos sollozos perrunos salieron del fondo y Shima se rió suavemente.

—Sabes que no es personal, eres un perro maravilloso, es sólo que a ella no le gustan los perros, debes tener paciencia —el pequeño consejo pareció hacer eco pues You saco la cabeza apenas y Shima le acarició la coronilla y las orejas ganándose algunas lenguetadas de su perro.

Lo mimo por un rato y después lo tuvo que dejar porque llegaron visitantes. You se quedó ahí y no salió hasta que Chika fue a verlo, ya llevaba puesto su uniforme y estaba por ir a tomar el bus.

—¡Hey chico, buenos días! —lo saludos y You moviendo la cola fue hasta ella—. ¿Otra vez peleaste con Riko-chan? Estas todo húmedo —paso una mano por su lomo sintiendo los pelos mojados aún—. Te va a ser daño pero ya no me da tiempo secarte o llegaré tarde. Puedes…

No termino de hablar cuando You estornudo de manera estruendosa llenándose la nariz de mocos.

—¡Aghh! —bufó frustrada, iba a llegar tarde a la escuela.

Quince minutos más tarde, Chika iba corriendo rumbo a la parada del bus rogando poder tomar el autobús más próximo y lo que se encontró fue a Riko desesperada por su tardanza.

—¡Debiste estar aquí hace diez minutos, Chika! —tal parecía que el malhumor matutino de Riko seguía en el tope—. Acaba de irse el bus y no habrá otro hasta dentro de una hora.

—¡Lo siento Riko-chan! —se inclinó poniendo ambas manos al frente ofreciendo una disculpa.

—Ya no importa, tendremos que caminar —se levantó del asiento de la parada y se echó a andar con Chika a su lado rascándose la cabeza.

Muchos reclamos más tarde y después de una llamada de atención de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, pudieron ir a clases. Chika se había quedado preocupada por You y pensó que si realmente se iba a enfermar tendría que llevarlo al veterinario. Se quedó con ese pendiente para la tarde, sin embargo debido a su retraso, la maestra de la última clase le pidió quedarse más tiempo atendiendo la limpieza.

—Puedes adelantarte Riko-chan —le pidió Chika a a su amiga.

Siendo Riko una chica modelo, conducta intachable y promedio excelente, solo obtuvo una amonestación verbal y la recomendación de no distraerse de su impecable conducta. Obviamente Chika tuvo todo el peso de la culpa por el retraso ante las autoridades de la escuela.

—Te esperaré, yo también llegué tarde —insistió Riko, después de todo ella bien pudo haberse ido en el autobús pero no lo hizo—. Así que te ayudaré.

—No es necesario, si alguno de los profesores te ve, me harán un doble castigo —dijo con los hombros caídos desanimada por ser la favorita para el club de los castigados, pero algo se le vino a la mente y enseguida su semblante cambio—. Mejor ayúdame yendo al ryokan y preguntándole a Shima si You está bien.

—¿Cómo? —Riko se mosqueó con esa petición.

—Alguien le ha echado encima un balde de agua fría y creo que se ha enfermado, You es muy sensible con los cambios de temperatura —Chika dejó salir el reclamo para usarlo como chantaje para que Riko le hiciera un favor—. En caso de que no esté bien, hay que llevarlo al veterinario para que le den medicina.

—¡No voy a acercarme a ese perro! —rechazó por completo el pedido de su amiga.

—¡Vamos Riko-chan! En tu conciencia quedara si se enferma —la amenazó apelando a su moral.

—¡Ashh! Está bien, veré qué puedo hacer —cedió a regañadientes—. Tienes suerte de que hoy no tenga práctica de piano.

Se dió la media vuelta indignada y Chika se rió de su actitud.

—Gracias y dile a You que lo quiero y que tú también lo quieres —la molestó y Riko solo bufó.

Muy forzada, Riko llegó al ryokan y vio la casita de You y su plato de comida intacto. Eso se le hizo extraño, pues el apetito de You era bastante y no perdía oportunidad de comer cuando la tenía. Realmente debía estar enfermo.

Se asomó por el hueco de la casita y lo vio en el fondo hecho bolita con su cola enroscada alrededor de él y se sintió mal. You sintió su presencia y alzó ligeramente la cabeza para verla pero enseguida se retrajo apenado, pensó que vendría algún otro regaño.

—Se la ha pasado ahí toda la mañana —la voz de Shima la hizo voltear—. No ha querido comer y no me hace caso. Tal vez contigo si quiera algo.

Riko frunció los labios, no estaba muy contenta de hacer cualquier cosa que involucrara a You, pero la culpa era más grande.

—Chika me pidió que lo revisara y si estaba enfermo lo llevará al… —no terminó de hablar cuando Shima ya le había entregado la correa azul de You—, veterinario… está bien —siendo Shima, la hermana mayor de los Takami, no podía negarse.

Shima tuvo que contener la risa de ver a Riko luchando contra su fobia para colocarle al collar de You su correa. No fue fácil pero tampoco difícil, You no hizo mucho pues, como notó Riko, el perro estaba caliente, probablemente tenía fiebre y si era así debía llevarlo rápido con el veterinario.

—Vamos, no me lo pongas complicado, estás muy pesado para que te cargue —le pidió ya que no se había levantado—. Te llevaré a que te den medicina y te pongas bien, pero ayúdame a llegar.

You se paró en sus cuatro patas con problemas y comenzó a caminar, Riko fue a su paso y juntos tomaron rumbo del parque cercano. Para llegar hasta la clínica veterinaria debían pasar el parque y unas dos cuadras más estarían allí.

Era extraño ver a You tan apagado y cabizbajo cuando era siempre tan alegre y vivaracho. Generalmente Riko debía estar peleando con él para que se alejara y no intentará echarse encima suyo.

—Oye… —habló y You paró una oreja en señal de que la escuchaba—, siento lo de esta mañana, sé que fue muy grosero y ahora estás enfermo y es mi culpa… aunque también es tuya por estar siempre sobre mí y hacer escándalo y todo eso.

You bajó las orejas y chilló.

—No entiendo porque estás siempre atrás de mí —se detuvo y You con ella—. ¡Por más que te alejó estás ahí!

You se sentó y acercó el hocico a las piernas de Riko que se asustó y dio un paso atrás. You movió la cola nervioso.

—Mejor así —se mantuvo a distancia y los ojos azules de You la miraron con ternura—. Sigamos adelante —los ignoró porque sino iba a ceder y no podía.

Caminó unos pasos pero la correa la detuvo, You se había levantado pero estaba mirando hacia el otro lado del parque todo tenso. Su lomo se erizo y se puso a la defensiva gruñendo hacia el borde.

Un viento frío los golpeó y de pronto la tarde se volvió tétrica con el ruido de las hojas de los árboles y el aire enrarecido. Riko volteó a mirar alrededor pero no había nadie en el parque.

—You… vámonos —jaló la correa pero el perro no se movió de su lugar y en vez de hacerle caso, empezó a ladrar.

Una mancha roja salió de entre los arbustos cercanos y el gato rojo con el que You solía pelear en la calle corrió hacia ellos pasando de largo.

—Ves, no es nada, sólo un gato —Riko habló nerviosa pero You seguía intranquilo.

El ambiente se volvió más frío, tanto que Riko al exhalar su aliento vio cómo se formaba el vaho. Algo estaba pasando pero no podía entender que.

Un ladrido resonó, pero no había sido You quien lo había emitido. Riko se tuvo que tapar la boca para que el grito del susto no saliera y al girar a ver de dónde provenía vio a un gran y feroz perro negro. You erizo todo su pelaje y le devolvió el ladrido al intruso amenazante. Los ojos ambarinos del perro, que más bien parecía como un lobo pero no era uno, los miraban fijamente. Riko tuvo que sostener la correa de You con fuerza para evitar que se fuera sobre el otro animal.

—¡Cálmate! —dijo, más para sí que para You—. Lo vas a hacer enojar.

Más ladridos se oyeron y un nuevo perro se unió desde el otro extremo y con él vinieron otros dos más.

A esas alturas Riko ya estaba temblando incontrolable pero sus piernas no le respondían para salir de allí huyendo.

Se agachó haciéndose un ovillo cuando el aleteo de un cuervo pasó por su cabeza y sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, el ave de negro plumaje se transformó en una mujer aterradora.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte Riri —con una voz profunda y grave la mujer la saludo.

Frente a ella el cuervo había transmutado a un ser humano, sin embargo aún guardaba ciertos rasgos. El cabello negro, de un negro azulado como el plumaje del ave, en la cabeza el cabello formaba una bola de donde una larga pluma oscura se alzaba. Tenía el rostro angulado y los ojos escarlatas como si fuera un demonio del inframundo. Sus largas uñas la estaban señalando y el miedo se volvió pánico en Riko.

—¡Atrapenla! —dio la orden y los perros se abalanzaron sobre ella.

You jaló la cadena y Riko temerosa no pudo sostenerla y perdió el control. El perro negro se fue sobre You y ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea de colmillos y garras. Los otros perros también le cayeron a You encima y pronto se vio superado.

Su pelaje gris se manchó de rojo y gruesas gotas de sangre pintaron el suelo. Al ver la sangre, Riko reaccionó. Los perros estaban mordiendo a You y no pudo no hacer nada. A pesar de su miedo se armó de valor y les arrojó piedras para apartarlos del perro de su amiga. Al llamar su atención, dos de ellos se giraron a verla dejando que sus otros compañeros siguieran lastimando a You.

—¡Lindo perrito! —sudó frío al ver como le mostraban los colmillos y le gruñían agresivamente—. ¡Quieto lindo perrito!

Los perros no le hicieron caso y se fueron sobre ella para atacarla. Riko sólo pudo poner sus manos arriba tapándose el rostro y espero las mordidas, sólo que estás no llegaron.

Separó las manos de su cara para ver a una chica de cabellos rojos, casi rosados, parada frente a ella haciendo de escudo. Uno de los perros yacía en el suelo con la garganta degollada y el otro estaba gravemente herido de una pata. La chica parecía llevar una especie de armadura liviana y de sus manos salían largas garras que tenían rastros de sangre.

—¡Hey You! ¿Necesitas una mano? —la chica miró a You y luego a Riko—. La vamos a sacar de aquí.

Acto seguido la chica mostró sus garras y arremetió de nuevo sobre el perro herido dejándolo fuera de combate y fue tras los otros dos que tenían a You.

El perro negro al ver a la chica pelirroja dejó de lado su pelea y la enfrentó, pero volvió a suceder algo increíble. Ante los ojos de Riko, vio como el perro negro se transformó en otra chica de larga cabellera oscura y colmillos enormes que perforaron la carne de la pelirroja.

Riko se arrastró por el suelo intentando alejarse, pues ambas chicas se revolcaron frente a ella en su pelea. Sintió que topó con algo y al mirar hacia arriba, una mano la tomó de la cabeza para levantarla.

—¡Ya eres mía Riri!

Una descarga eléctrica la sacudió y el dolor invadió su cuerpo, jamás había sentido un dolor tan grande como ese.

—¡Aaghhh! ¡Youuuuu! —su inconsciente se hizo cargo y en medio de la tortura que estaba recibiendo llamó al perro gris.

You aulló después de abatir a su oponente y corrió para ir a socorrer a Riko.

Por el rabillo del ojo Riko pudo contemplar como el perro de su amiga Chika se transmutaba para convertirse en una chica de cabellos plateados pero que no había perdido su cola y sus orejas.

La mujer cuervo soltó a Riko y de debajo de su tétrico manto oscuro un brillo resaltó y You fue atravesada en el vientre.

—Lo tengo… —en un hilo de voz quejumbroso pronunció esas palabras y mostró orgullosa lo que había buscado.

La pluma que adornaba el cabello de la mujer cuervo estaba entre sus dedos.

La visión de Riko estaba nublada, se estaba recuperando de la energía que la había lastimado, apenas alcanzó a ver cómo You cayó de rodillas con la cara en una facia de dolor.

El cuervo voló de nuevo por los aires y el perro negro le siguió por tierra.

—Rápido, debes llevarnos al veterinario —la chica pelirroja se acercó a Riko agitandola para que reaccionara, pero eran demasiadas cosas para procesar en una tarde.

~•~


End file.
